This invention relates generally to rail and baluster systems, and more particularly concerns improvements in systems wherein balusters and rails are angularly adjustable after their assembly, to fit the different pitches of stairways.
Conventional installation of balusters and rails is undesirably time consuming as respects cutting balusters to proper angle and length, attaching them to the rails, and filling in the gaps with fillet pieces which must also be cut to length and angle and attached. Due to this conventional installation difficulty, pre-assembled systems have been developed which do not require cutting of balusters, but do require cutting and installation of fillets.
Such current variable pitch systems must be attached to the supporting newel posts while in a pre-assembled condition. This not only is heavy, but is bulky and requires a two-man installation team.
Another aspect of stair systems, whether of conventional or variable pitch, is that they require balusters with squared ends to fit into rail plow. Generally, stairs use two sizes of wood stock from which they are all turned on a lathe. These are usually 15/8" or 11/4" squared end pieces, and must also have rails with proper size plow-different rails for different size balusters. Since homeowners may prefer the thinner or thicker appearing balusters, the industry produces and stocks both sizes of balusters and double inventory of railing. In addition. the current pre-assembled variable pitch systems must be sold in a variety of specific lengths for various installations.